


Animal (Yata Misaki x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: After teasing your lover all day via text, you better be ready, cause he's coming for you...NSFW, Rough Sex, sex against the wall.





	Animal (Yata Misaki x Reader NSFW)

When you returned to your apartment, you didn’t know what to expect. You had been teasing your boyfriend all day with sexts, knowing damn well how impatient he was, so when you headed home, you could only imagine what he would do to you. You hung up your jacket and placed your keys on a small table near the door.

“Yata! I’m home!”

When you didn’t receive an answer, you wondered where he could’ve been. He had said he would be home all day, so it confused you as to where he might’ve gone. You walked throughout your apartment, peeking into the kitchen, the bathroom, the spare room, and then finally, the room that you both shared. You walked further into the room, looking around confused.

“Yata? Are you in here?”

At that moment, you heard the door click shut and turned to see Yata leaning against the wall, his hand pressed against the door as he looked at you with lust-filled eyes.

“You were a bad girl today, ya know? Ya don’t go and tease people like that and expect not ta’ face consequences.”

You swallowed down the initial surprise that had surfaced in your throat. The way he looked at you excited you even more than you already were, you fidgeted with the hem of your sleeve.

“I’m sorry, Yata. I won’t do it again.”

“Tch, that’s a lie. Ya think ya can just apologize and everything’ll be all fine? Sorry ain’t gonna cut it...”

In a matter of seconds, Yata had reached out and grabbed your wrist, twisting around so that he pressed you against the wall. Only inches from your face, he looked at you intensely, his breath brushing against your lips.

“I hope yer ready for what I’m gonna do to you...”

With that said, he greedily captured your lips in his own, kissing you with firm intention. The strength of his lips against yours made you melt against the wall, causing you to grip onto his shirt. His hands needily began to strip you down, the first to go being your shirt, the last being your underwear, and he planted his lips on the skin of your neck, nipping and kissing slowly downward. Your eyes closed as your neck craned for him, giving him more access as you moaned in subtle pleasure. 

You soon tensed and released a strained moan from your throat when he began to palm your sex. You felt his breath come up to your ear, and you had a gut feeling there was a smirk on his face.

“Yer already wet for me? Ya want me that bad already? Tch... Let’s see how soaked you can get~”

He brought his lips down to your exposed chest and took a stiff bud between his lip, sucking on it semi-harshly. His fingers began to run over your cunt, teasing each fold thoroughly before he brought his fingers to your swollen clit, rubbing it hard beneath his fingertips. Your back arched as your moans gained volume, feeling yourself become a dripping mess as his fingers skillfully caressed your pussy.

The way that Yata lost his usual caution with girls when he was like this with you was intoxicating; it broke the laws of your relationship and made everything so bad, but in all the right ways. It was different, thrilling, and only made you want him more than you usually did.

You felt his mouth separate from your chest and opened your eyes to see that he had crouched down, and was looking right at your sopping cunt. You felt your face flush in embarrassment and moved to close your legs, but Yata brought his hands up to keep your thighs spread. He smirked a bit as he saw your juices trickle down your legs, speaking as he looked over your sex.

“Yer like an ocean down here. Ya smell so good... such a cute little pussy~”

He leaned in and dragged his tongue along your wet entrance, a groan falling from his lips, then pulled away from it and shed his shirt from his toned frame as he stood, undoing his shorts not far after and pulling out his stiff cock, rubbing it in his hand. He caught sight of you watching him stroke his erection with eager eyes, and his smirk only grew along his lips.

“Ya want my hard cock, dontcha?~ Ya want me to fuck you bad? Ya sent all those dirty texts, so don’t try lyin’ ta me.”

He pressed you firmly to the wall with his body, lifting your legs and hooking them around his waist securely. He deftly slid into your aching core, and you gripped onto his shoulders, tightening your legs around him. With a hand on your ass and the other bracing against the wall, he started to thrust into you quickly, feeling your walls squeeze gently around his cock. You closed your eyes in pleasure, letting your head hang forward slightly as he pushed in and out of you, the flame in your core growing by the second as your moans echoed throughout the bedroom, complimenting his low groans. It was so good, and you drowned happily in the pleasure as his thrusts became deeper and harder, hitting the sweet spot inside of you every time. He knew how to please you, you knew how to please him, and that was one of the reasons why you both worked together. 

His gaze moved to your face, seeing it twist in complete pleasure as he rubbed against the deliciously swollen sweet spot inside. He smirked and leaned in close, murmuring seductively in your ear as he continued his ministrations.

“Ya like my hard dick fucking ya? Just look at how yer cunt swallows me up~ Are you a cockslut for me?~”

He brought a hand up to your hair, gripping a fistful at the nape of your neck and tugging it, causing your head to tilt back and delicious moan to rise from your throat while his lips and teeth ravaged your neck. Your release was close at hand, and you impatiently ground your hips down as he thrusted into your throbbing wet cunt, profanities slipping from your lips under your breath. When you finally came, your nails dug into his back as your own back arched in utter pleasure, a strangled cry escaping from your dry throat.

Yata helped you ride out your orgasm by thrusting faster into you, bringing about his own climax. His grip on you tightened and you could feel his hot load spurt inside of you, filling you completely. You both stilled, panting from the exertion, and you could hear the sound of his cum leaking out of you and dripping onto the hard wood floor.

It wasn’t often that he fucked you like this, and it didn’t have to be, but hell, did you want it to be now. You opened your eyes, your vision fogged from the high and looked at him lovingly. His eyes met yours as he panted gently, his face somewhat flushed from all the action.

“Yata...”

“I-I didn’t hurt ya, did I? Shit, I’m sorry if I did. I could get ya some ice or somethin’--”

“Just shut up and kiss me~”


End file.
